


The Depths of a War Mongrel's Soul

by Dragonblade (dragonblade767)



Category: Ultimate Crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBT, Lesbian, Sex, Side Story, Survival, Thrilling, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonblade767/pseuds/Dragonblade
Summary: Death, destruction. Survival of the fittest. A broken world all crumbling from war. And an unforgiving girl finds a way to survive. She falls in love, after an entire life filled from beginning to end with hatred and pain. But many problems arise. Will she succeed with finding her way to her crush's heart? Or will it all just crumble down like the buildings around her?
Relationships: Amy Staag x Sarah Whitley, Lucas Fickle x Sarah Whitley
Collections: Ultimate Crossover





	The Depths of a War Mongrel's Soul

#  **CHAPTER UNO**

* * *

  
She enters my chambers slowly, me standing up in surprise all shook. I lean on my unbroken leg that isn't bleeding, since the other one is barely able to move and keep me standing. The flimsy other one isn't any good. It won't help me at all in this battle. She knows i'm in pain. She knows I'm vulnerable right now. She know's she surprised me while I slept. She knows I don't know anything about her, but her smirk tells me she knows about me. I'm scared. Im frightened to death. The mysterious woman with a scarf around her neck, a sword by her hip, a fedora on her head and a handkerchief covering her nose and lips stares at me as she starts to walk towards me with a really slow menacing pace. She knows what to do and how to break someone like me. Her vibe reeks of long time fighting experience. I have no chance here, but maybe. Maybe if I orchestrate this in the right way, I could manage to beat her. All I have to do is believe I can take her out. I'd have to do it quickly but smoothly. As she's half way there to get to me, I start walking as well, showing off that this pain isn't going to stop me defending myself. I leap forward with the knife I had hidden away in the hole of my ripped shirt on my back right side. I leap with great pain but confidence I got her. She doesn't move, maybe her skills were a bluff. They must have been. I get close quarters with her with that leap and are about to slash her. She tries dodging, but she knows it's too late already. I have her, I won... At that moment, she disappears from my eyes. I feel something hard hit the back of my head. My visions goes dark, as I fall on the floor. I see her black smooth leather boots stand in front of my face, as she leans down on me. I'm done. I'm finished. She won...

Let me tell you the story from the beginning. It all started around noon on the 21st of September 1920, when I was born. A major world war had just ended, the first of its kind, a massive global man-made disaster. Everyone fighting everyone, an all out free-for-all war, with no end in sight, up until the year 1918 when suddenly the biggest nations stopped their frontal attack and made peace with each other. After that year, for a period of time, most common folk still didn't believe the war was over. 

I'm an orphan, living in a part of a hospital that was given to some nuns to keep children like us safe, being told "they are the future of our countries, keep them safe with your lives". Still, being given a roof to stay under, and a some what special care, did not give us happiness in our lives.

At first no one really cared, everyone stayed under rubble, not living but just surviving. As soon as people regained their sanity from the war, what came with the will to carry on living was also greed and aggression. People started being jealous of us and the roof we have above our heads, as well as one meal a day the nuns made us daily. As nuns are, they tried helping everyone in the vicinity, but as there were only three of them, trying to feed a thousand, and more coming for refuge to our neighborhood that was damaged the least, was still not enough to save most people. Some died, some survived, and the rest hang onto their life as much as they could just to see another day.

There were 13 of us poor children. What am I saying- I don't even know what poor is anymore, the economy we live in is a tragedy, with the only difference between a poor person and a rich one is that the latter has less holes in their clothes. Anyway, back to us, there were 13 of us, 4 boys and 9 girls. I was one of the girls. We lived together, a family with no emotion, no dreams, no where to go back to, as our homes were destroyed.

Why so little boys? well a few times, already damaged soldiers still from the war from the other countries, were staying undercover slowly making their way back home, suddenly came across our little hut-like part of the hospital hidden away at the back- like a bigger shed for tools.They killed some boys, trying to make it harder for the country to have more power in the future, some survived because they were out at that time gathering the little food they could find.

The nuns at the time were raped a few times over a few nights. the three soldiers wanted to rape the girls too the next day, but that night when two were sleeping, some of the older orphans killed them brutally out of hatred, while the nuns ganged up on the last one breaking his neck in self defense. Because of this incident, only one older 16 year old boy at that time was left. It was the year 1925 when that happened. It was not a good sight to see for five 16 year old kids, much less the rest of us that were under the age of 12.

Our backgrounds all differed, some of us were born casually having parents killed during the war, some of us were abandoned, and some like me, were forced upon people. What I mean by the last one is that people during the war get a lot of stress, and stress makes people uncomfortable, so they want to release it in some way. What better way than to rape others? My mom was raped, and used as a sex slave. After I was born, they wanted to continue impregnating her, but because of the stress relief they had at the camp, most men were not focused on keeping a look out, instead becoming horny every time they thought about her.

That night our camp was attacked by some kind of squadron, they killed every soldier, and me and mother were spared. But now my mom with trauma- she didn't want to keep living anymore, even if it meant going back to her homeland and living on, she just couldn't do that anymore with all these memories. I remember the moment when she got up from the floor with all her clothes somehow still being attached to her body, coming close to me and kissing me on the forehead wishing me luck in my future while walking away turning around and killing herself by stabbing herself in the chest with something sharp (probably a glass shard she found lying nearby from a broken window). A moment later soldiers found me and took me to the nuns that took care of me and brought me up.

Skipping a few years of bad luck, striving to survive in the world still filled with hate from the war to each other, we come to a time where I turn 19. Because of all the bad stuff happening in my life, my mental state... Well lets just say it skyrocketed the other way... Down...

And so there was a crazy now, brown haired me, eating well and looking well (uhh ish~). Because of the skills of thievery as well as combat I learned over the years of my youth. I could take care of myself at this point quite well. Leaving the now newly rebuilt "hut" I used to live in by myself and the other children that once lived there, was a good idea in my opinion. We rebuilt it, because we saw that more and more children hearing about this shelter came for a place to stay, and call a home.

After turning 18 or so, the kids I used to grow up with, started leaving as to find a place they could make their own living, leaving the nuns to take care and feed other people, that need more help. Recently, it was my turn to leave. A new world waited ahead of me, one I could conquer with my now mature hands and skills.

One day after I left and started wandering around the city, a small band of desperate males started to gang up on me thinking they could have their way with my, now looking 'fabulous', body. They thought they had the upper hand, but regretted it after I beat their asses to the ground in a few seconds. The once bad and grey looking sky, now felt more colorful as the sadness, regret, fears, and anxiety of the war was slowly fading away. The following week another war had started. I quickly found myself in the know of how to take care of myself on the streets, as well as a good place to stay, and stood my ground there. Called it my home, or at least a temporary base.

It was a old abandoned school under a lot of rubble. Fortunately it still had clothes in lockers, quite good looking rooms inside the building as well as a nearly undercover area where it was hard to get to. an ideal place for a loner like me looking for a safe place to stay. So what, I got to work, made myself at home. Went scavenging for bare necessities, hid the place well and continued to live there quietly making sure nobody spots me.

A year later, when I already thought of this place as my home, when it thought I was safe, I heard footsteps coming from the floor underneath. I immediately recognized they were not footsteps of a soldier wearing heavy boots. They were light and nearly silent, slow paced footsteps of either of a kid or a bare foot girl. I got exited, as I heard female deep breaths echoing through the hallway but scared to shit as well of not knowing their intentions.

I slowly came out of the room I was laying in, and slowly creeping out trying to find where she are. I knew this school like the back of my hand by now, so it was easy finding The intruder. As it turned out, I was right, it was a lightly clothed girl, barefoot walking slowly, scared of the place. It was dark so I couldn't really tell what she looked like. Being the combat veteran I am, I crept up behind her, knocked her out and dragged her to my room.

I then attached her to the wall with her hands raised in the air and legs slightly opened with tape I found in one of the classrooms on the floor. I needed to find a light, it was quite dark. I took a match and lit it in front of her face. When I saw her pretty head I immediately felt weird inside. After that I proceeded to search her clothes if she had any weapons, also because I was interested in her body. There haven't been many females around, since most of them were either taken and raped or are hiding away with trauma being defended and used as sex tools being handed forcefully from one man to the next. A real comparison to the wild creatures still scared to leave the forests. Males acting alpha, fighting for any pussy they can find. Once they win, females don't have a choice but to become their tool instead. Thais the life of a woman these days. As so, I'm surprised a cutie like this one is still unbroken, or at least looks that way. I'm going to find out if this is all true or just some farce to find an assassin like me by one of my enemies. 

After searching thoroughly, I found no weapons, aside from the perfectly looking bazongas she's carrying on her chest. Those melons look great and plump oh geez. I accidentally touched them with my arm as I was checking her. And after I did, I uh, well starting groping them quite a bit through her shirt, barely covering her torso. I couldn't help myself, so I lifted her shirt up wanting to see them in their full glory. The view was fantastic. They looked better than mine, no scratches or bruises, and no sign of them being used, meaning she probably was safe all this time and probably never raped or anything.

That was a good sign for me. I was becoming desperate for some pleasure recently. Because of my past I've become not to fond of men- My mom being raped, constantly being ganged up on by people wanting to rape me but never succeeding, I had no other choice but to turn to the other sex- girls.

They looks so yummy chummy, I just want to eat them all up in bed, if mediocre soft clean beds still existed that is. The idea of them being virgins and untouched is the best though. It really thrills my lust. I really like mine to be fresh and never chipped away at. I came to that conclusion as soon as I lit that match in front of her face, all my kinks started suddenly popping into my head. But because she wasn't awake yet, I didn't want to do anything. I am still an honorable person after all. Also the fact that maybe she doesn't want to, or doesn't like me back. OH NO, WHAT IF SHE WON'T LIKE ME, OR LIKE GIRLS IN GENERAL? Oh no I can't promise myself such luxury like that. The world we live in is such trash, such corrupt and such shit right now. I guess it always was shit in the first place, but never like this. 

Back before the big boom (A way we call the start of the first war, start of this shittery), at least someone could have a normal-ish live, or at least a clean bed to cling to when you're depressed and sad and about to cry. The problems back then are so different than the problems right now. Back then we were stressed to go to school and stressed for grades and a good job later on, but had the necessities we needed to survive and live without being afraid to run away from your home the next day because of a gang of thugs knowing your location. Or at least that's what We've been told growing up. Every adult says that the life we all have right now is not worth it. That it's so much shittier than the the life we could have without the war. But honestly? In my opinion that's false. The idea of that previous life is not at all pleasing for me, maybe its because i was born and raised on such drastic and extreme situations that i just got used to the fuckery and possible death any day and second.

So instead, in the meantime, I searched the only place I haven't in the building yet... The underground basement. I've never really went down there to look as it was really dark and creepy, and the rubble was shaking so much and falling every so often that well it wasn't really worth going down there. I knew no one would sacrifice their life, even this one to hide down there. I entered, and what I found was a complete and total jackpot. Im not gonna ask why it was there, but I sure am glad it was... A full set to something I read on one of the whips "For BDSM". As soon as I saw these things, I knew what they were used for. Since I'm an assassin, I know full on what and how to torture a person. And hearing all the screams moans and talks throughout my life about torturing people for sex and pleasure, I knew there were ways to make someone feel better with all this. This treasure sure will come in handy. If she agrees and likes me back, we sure will have such a lovely time together.

The new cuffs I found in the basement helped me a lot. before the girl woke up I put her in them and attached to a now strong cord i ripped from the ceiling, holding her ever so stiffly. In reality the cord isn't really that hard since i was able to bend it with my bare hands. But a twig such as her, with barely to no muscles on her arms? That cord could be a 5 ft deep steel wall for all she cares. I was tired for the day, so all I did was sit in my room and relax as I slowly leaned backward onto my back closing my eyes while looking in the direction of the girl. I was wondering the entire time, how she found her way in and what and if there was someone behind her coming here.

What woke me up in the night was her scream in the darkness. I tried looking for the candle while trying to shut her up saying calming things like "don't worry, i wont hurt you", and "please calm down, im turning on the light now". I hate listening to people suffer, people that I don't want to scare and make suffer without consent. I finally found the candle, and lit it, as she was still screaming. I couldn't shut her up, but that just tells me she won't give up in a situation where death is possible. She wasn't listening to me, I walked up to her and told her again to shut up. She still didn't listen. It was as if I were talking to a deaf person. OH NO IS SHE DEAF? Well no matter, she's lovely either way. I would still have her, since this is all I could have in these days.

I grabbed the whip, (the only thing I took with me from the basement by accident) and hit the floor with it once, and twice, until she finally shut up. After that, the tears in her eyes were so big she couldn't see me correctly. So I told her in a quiet and very calm voice that everything's ok, while wiping her tears away. She threw her face to the sides to not let me touch her face as she didn't know what I was trying to do. She calmed down after a while. 

"You made a lot of trouble for me, making me feel scared again the first time after all these years of constantly being calm and calculated, while walking into my home, and now waking me up in the bloody middle of the fucking night. I want something back for that-". She didn't let me finish my sentence and shouted straight to my face with closed tearing up eyes- "I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY OR ANY VALUABLE STUFF ON ME. IM POOR PLEASE LET ME GO. I have a lot of diseases so making me a sex slave will kill you really soon!!!". The anger in her voice didn't suit the beauty she had on her face and body, but because I didn't want to hurt her yet for the tone she had for someone willing to save and take care of her, I stayed calm and told her- "Do you have a home to go to?". She answered with a "NO I DON'T PLEASE I CAN HANDLE MYSELF PLEASE LET ME GO!!".

I wanted to talk to the poor girl and I wanted answers, and i wasn't infuriated with her vague answers that didn't answer any of my questions. So I burst out with anger and shouted at her: "CAN YOU FUCKING STOP SHOUTING AT ME?!?!". She got scared, turned her head slightly to the right and gently closed her eyes, whispering "Im sorry" in such a weak, miserable and sad voice that regrets everything she's done in her life. "There there" I say while patting her head, "don't worry, if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here. I can take care of you. Though I will want and need you to work somehow, and help me". The 18 year old nice looking 'naive' girl accepted my offer and has been my slave since. She became a sex slave I used every day, in exchange for a roof and nice safe place to stay away from harm. Well I say sex slave but I really mean someone I cared for and slept with with her own consent. I treated her as an equal. I fell in love with her hard. I saw how hard working she is and how much potential she has within her. Her good looks also came with a smart brain for things. I never told her I was an assassin that killed people for food and stuff she ate and used. I want to tell her someday and I hope she accepts it.

Well to be perfectly honest, we never had sex. She was always frightened. I found out she never tried anything with a girl, and she postponed any tries to do anything together. We slept next to each other because of lack of other cloth to lay on, and we verbally call each other a significant other with me being the 'master' in our master-servant relationship but other than that, nothing really happened. Today is the day though when it all changed, I'll finally get to know what she really likes and or desires, and finally get her answer to if she likes me in a romantic way. I can't wait.

"SAAARAAAAH!!!" "Y-Yesss Milady? Is it time?" "Yes. Come to me now"- we yelled across the hallway of the school. "W-Wh-Where are you milady?" "Down in the basement moron" "Y-Yesss, coming". As she comes in the room I surprise her with a sex joke- "OOH NOO, you'll be cumming soon, very soon~~"- Sarah blushes as I say that. When she got where I was in the basement, I surprised her jumping out from behind a 6 foot wooden horse I made in my free time from the wood I gathered outside. "You like?" I asked her while showing the direction where the horse was standing. "ooh wow, I remember this. this is a horse right?" she mumbled to herself as I slowly crept up behind her.

Then when she finished staring at it and started to move her head around looking for me, I put a bag over her head, and pushed her down to the floor while tying up her hands and legs. "oohh those nice beautiful legs" I said while slowly stroking her inside thigh, slowly making my way up to her long cloth shirt acting as a skirt too. Sarah while lying on the ground still wasn't used to my acts of BDSM. And well to be honest, I haven't actually done much to her till today. Today was the day she'd become a woman, the day when she felt pleasure with me. We both agreed to this earlier, and I was really happy when she suddenly brought that up and agreed to it this morning. I could feel her uneasiness already from under that bag. You could practically HEAR the blush she had on her face too.

It was the year 1940, a war was raging, but even still our remote home we made for ourselves was not even searched for or found yet, so we lived here as if there were no wars going on anywhere near us. We could relax and pleasure ourselves all we wanted, screaming our hearts away while doing so. I didn't want to do foreplay, I was too horny and exited for that. I pushed her legs, upward, while she laid her back on the ground.

Her legs by the side of her arms, and a pure ass was what was left for my eyes to see just in front of me. I didn't mention this before but skirts, her especially, really turned me on, as you don't need much hassle to take them off, or have sex with the person. You can just flip them away or off entirely and fuck them to bits and pieces, and memories they could never forget. I started fiddling with her cunt like there was no tomorrow. My fingers entering her like bullets from a rail gun. After some moans she did, she said "No, not yet. Please. At least set the mood. Please". At this point I knew she was used to me, letting me do stuff to her even though we were pretty much strangers that never done anything intimate together. The lustful way I acted must have made her used to being in this sexy mood. 

Seeing her act all horny made me even more aroused, but I listened to her request in the end. I started with her upper body working my way down. I would of started with her face, but that was covered with a cloth bag I put on earlier. And because I really love the skirt she has, I had to take off her clothes from the top. Slowly taking of her top, I licked here and there while touching her neck in places she really liked. Then came the part above her bazongas. That made her feel good. But what was the best and most pleasurous for her was the fiddling I did to her breasts. Left and right at first, then in and out, gentle then becoming more aggressive and wild as her moans and pleads started to become begs.

And finally when she was already blushing red, breathing heavily, I pinched her nipples, twisted them and pulled hard on them, squeezing them and her boobs in turns. I sucked hard on them not wasting even a single ounce of energy in me. She was about to feint just from this, but I had so much more in stock to come. I didn't let her, I gave her a little break while pushing her front to the ground from a missionary position to a head on the floor doggy style ass high and mighty in the air one. I leaned over her, with my boobs now horny and sticking out of my top on her back, rubbing my body everywhere so she felt me. 

We were one at that point, when I moved, she felt it, when she did, I felt it. we were one and the same body. Her top now at the height of her hip, stopped moving down as I stopped pulling it as I air humped the back of her. I rubbed her belly in all directions, going up and down, from the sides from the position we were in, sometimes catching her boobs, and hitting them in the moment. I occasionally kissed her neck and bit her ears, and moved my hips onto hers, forward and back as I started rotating mine to the sides to make her feel every curve of mine and hers interlocking.

Her bubbly butt rubbing on my thighs, gave me a really pleasurous feeling. After grabbing her now slightly aching breasts again, I fondled them, to the point it felt good to her again. I then got up and practically laid on the floor looking at that nice pussy of hers. I laid down on my back with my face just under her pussy and pushed her great gorgeous ass down onto my face. I slowly moved my mouth left right up and down, helping myself with my hands. After a while I opened and closed my mouth, and before I knew it, I was trying my hardest to lick her as far inside as I could. She could of told me before she did it, but she orgasmed while I was licking the insides. It was a really good taste. Sweet but minty. Reminded me of what the nuns kept calling sweets. I presume this is what they meant.

Though at this point I was like a volcano, too horny to pleasure someone else anymore. I spanked her hard and pulled her butt cheeks away in opposite directions while pushing her away from my face. Proceeded to pleasure her and myself with fingers. At first one then two then stopped at four. And before she knew what was coming, I pushed my whole hand inside her. Her moan was all that I would ever want in my life. It made me so horny I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed a double sided dildo put it on myself and started fucking her hard. Pushing her down on her back, I fucked her hard in a missionary position.

At one point she was whispering "no no I will break if you continue", but as I heard that, all I could think is I want to break her, and then thrusted harder and deeper and faster all while taking off the bag off to see a snotted face all covered with saliva blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. I kissed her hot sexy virgin lips and played in her mouth with my tongue while squeezing and trying to nearly rip her breasts off, pulling them to the sides while squeezing thoroughly. That night we both lost our virginities, not to mention I fucked her dry. She lost all the energy she had and couldn't wait longer and started passing out right then and there.

We ended on top of each other, with her giving up, and being broken, holding me with her feet around me, forcing me to the dildo inside her. She came 4 or 14 times, honestly stopped counting. I did just a lil' less than her. I was nearing my last time for the night, so instead of stopping, I started grinding the dildo we both hand inside ourselves slowly but deeply. Both of us twitching at this point, I grinded and grinded. "Im about to cum" "me too" "lets do it together", and that's how we came and spent the rest of the night as well as the next day on top of each other, falling asleep and even while asleep, slowly fondling and kissing each other in places, as well as slowly moving with the dildos still inside both of us. I concluded that crazy is transmittable, and that we both are just that. 2 crazy bitches loving each other in time of war.

When I woke up, I was surprised. I saw nothing, or more precisely no one. I looked around and saw no one. She doesn't do this. She doesn't just leave and go outside. Something must have happened. I realized there is a note on the ground so I pick it up and read it. It says "I'm not coming back, don't go looking for me. I have unfinished business and I know i'm most likely not gonna be able to return. I love you". The writing then goes into more sharp and rushed scribbles- "Sorry for keeping this short. I'm leaving and I can't say why". Then there's a little blood after that sentence, and after that one last sentence- "I tried it with you, and I made up my mind- I don't like it. That's why i'm leaving. DON'T TRY TO FIND ME OK? PROMISE?"

I was shook. She didn't like it? But she seemed like she enjoyed it. Maybe she doesn't like me? But why did she leave suddenly after all these months. We did have our little differences but whats there to hate in a world filled with disaster and pain- a lil' of this and that wont help or worsen the state we are all in right now anyway. Something doesn't add up. This isn't her. I'm sure of it! She must have been forced to do this and leave. Wait wait, what was her ex boyfriends name again? Uhhhh LUCAS!!! It must of been him, most likely lurking outside with his gang waiting for the moment to strike. He most likely knows i'm an assassin, that's why he knew he couldn't take me on. But why now and how, why her. I know he's obsessed with her, never being able to actually fuck her, always forcing things on her, making her feel guilty, tripping her at every corner. I guess it's just another of his plots. Damn that fucker. I look back at the note and read it again in my head again. "DON'T FOLLOW ME OK?" keeps repeating on inside my head. Sorry Sarah, i'm not giving up on you. I'm gonna get you back!!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!

My name is Amy Staag, a war mongrel assassin who makes her living from killing trashy human beings for money. I was born into a bad poor family and nearly immediately abandoned. I survived, learnt, got a grip of the world 20 years later, and will do anything it takes to change it. Change the way it is, if I want me and Sarah to live together happily. After I find her, I'll destroy the world I grew up in, and by doing so give myself and her closure and safety to grow old together. Because, honest to heart, I never had the chance to tell back to her, that I, that I-, I love her...

That morning after the entire fuckfest, the real shit began, the story finally started. The story of finding Sarah. The story of kidnapping and murder. The story of which I started with. The tale of the woman that came to my 'broken palace' when I was all wounded. Did she come for revenge of one of my past targets? Did she come in peace? or maybe she has info on Sarah's whereabouts? Or if it's even to do with me or just some of the old territory gain... I don't hella know, but I'm about to find out, and kick someones ass...

* * *

**///NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW///**

"Sarah's gone!!!".  
Pancakes at this day and age? Is this Christmas?  
What is that alligator doing under my bed?  
Where can a lady find a decent kill these days?  
I found you, it's time for payback.  
"Get out my swamp!" "Did you just use a Shrek reference to assert dominance?"  
**\---------------------------**

_**The story is not at all as it may seem~~ *smirk*** _  
_**Watch out for the next chapter. :3** _  
**~~ Dragonblade**

**////////////////////////////**


End file.
